Foodini
Foodini '''is a male customer who made his first appearance in Papa's Pancakeria. He is the "host" for all of the mini-games that appear after a player finishes a "day" in one of Papa's games in or after Papa's Pancakeria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Starlight City Occupation: Game-Show Host Loves: Purple Burple Hates: Silver Jewelry This popular game-show host found the perfect venue for his traveling game show: Papa’s chain of restaurants! Since the opening of Papa's Pancakeria, Foodini brings his assortment of food-themed mini-games to the restaurant every evening. Papa Louie loved the added exposure from the game show, and worked with Foodini on a promotion for opening his new restaurant in Starlight City. Mini-Games Starting in Papa's Pancakeria, at the end of each day, you have the option of playing or skipping one of the minigames that he has in store for you if you have tickets. If you are able to win a game, you are awarded with a prize that can be used to customize the lobby of your workplace (furniture or a poster) or a new article of clothing that your worker can wear. He is also the leader of the parade in all games. Appearance Foodini is a man who wears a large purple top hat and a sparkly golden band wrapped around it. There is also one of his Foodini's game show tickets pinned underneath his hat band. He also wears a golden bowtie on his purple suit. He has a white and black dress shirt underneath with three golden buttons on it. There is a golden flower with a purple middle pinned on his suit. There is also many sparkly golden buttons on his suit sleeves, and he wears golden shiny pants. He wears white shoes with golden laces. He also has an assortment of rings on his fingers. Foodini has a big open smile and his hat is pulled over his eyes. Clean-Up His hat is more thin and his face is more narrow. Styles Papa's Bakeria Foodini wears a large white top hat and a sparkly purple band wrapped around it. There is also one of his Foodini's game show tickets pinned underneath his hat band. He also wears a golden bowtie on his white coat. He has a yellow and black dress shirt underneath with three purple buttons on it. There is a purple flower with a yellow middle pinned on his suit. There is also two sparkly purple buttons on his suit sleeves, and he wears purple shiny pants. He wears white shoes with golden laces. Orders Papa's Pancakeria * Bacon Waffle * Powdered Sugar * 3 Butters * 2 Strawberries * Banana * Drink: ** Large Decaf with Cream Papa's Wingeria *4 Wild Onion Wings (left) *6 Spicy Garlic Shrimp (right) *4 Celery (left) *Awesome Sauce Dip *Kung Pao Dip *Mango Chili Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Veggie Dog on a Pretzel Bun *Mustard *Papa's Ballpark Mustard *Onions *3 Tomato Wedges *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Purple Burple **Large Cheddar Corn Papa's Burgeria To Go! *Bottom Bun *Medium Patty *American Cheese *Onion Ring *Medium Patty *American Cheese *Onion Ring *Top Bun Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner C (A in other holidays) *Blueberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Lollipop Bits **Gummy Onion (Cherry in other holidays) **Cherry **Gummy Onion (Cherry in other holidays) *Cupcake 2: **Violet Frosting **Shaved Coconut **Sourballs (Chocolate Chips in other holidays) **Sarge Gobstopper (No toppings in other holidays) **Gummy Onion (Cherry in other holidays) **Sarge Gobstopper (No toppings in other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Marshmallows *Purple Burple Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Blueberry Topping *Wildberry Derps *Pomegranates *Waffle Cone Wedge, Cherry Papa's Pastaria *Regular Bowtie *Purple Pesto (Three Cheese Sauce in other holidays) *4 Onions *5 Tomatoes *Garlic Breadstick Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Blueberries *Purple Burple Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Rainbow Sprinkles *Cherry, Cherry, Banana Papa's Donuteria *Blueberry Roll Donut with Blueberry Custard **Red Icing **Cosmic Coconut *Regular Bearclaw Donut with Blackberry Jelly (Roll in other holidays) **Clear Glaze **Crushed Peanuts *Chocolate Ring Donut **Cinnnamon Sugar **Chocolate Chips **Candy Jack (Crushed Peanuts in other holidays) Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Wild Onion Tofu Skewers (left) *6 BlazeBerry Shrimp (right) *4 Celeries (left) *Awesome Sauce *Mango Chili Dip *Kung Pao Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *3 Chickens (top left) *3 Spinaches (top right) *6 Tomatoes (bottom) *8 Basil leaves *Well done *4 slices Papa's Cheeseria *Pretzel Bread with Red Windsor Cheese (Asiago Cheese in other holidays) *Bacon *Corned Beef *Deep-Fried Pickles *Wild Onion Sauce *Fried Egg *Regular *Fries: **Waffle Fries **Cheddar Topping **Sour Cream Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner B *Blueberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Blue Frosting **Purple Burple Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Gummy Onion **Saltwater Taffy (Gummy Onion in other holidays) *Cupcake 2: **Violet Frosting **Shaved Coconut **Sourballs **Gummy Onion **Cotton Candy (Gummy Onion in other holidays) Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner D *Root Beer Float Cake (Blueberry Cake in other holidays) *Cupcake 1: **Blue Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Red Licorice (Cherry in other holidays) **Blot (Gummy Onion in other holidays) **Red Licorice (Cherry in other holidays) *Cupcake 2: **Violet Frosting **Shaved Coconut **Sourballs **Gummy Onion **Cherry **Gummy Onion Papa's Bakeria *Ladyfingers Crust *Mission Fig Jam (Sugarplum Filling in other holidays) *Rhubarb Filling *Rhubarb Filling *Rhubarb Filling] *Vented Crust *8 Music Notes] (Inner Ring) (None in other holidays) *9 Grape Jelly Cookies (Outer Ring and Center) *9 Raspberries (Outer Ring and Center) Papa's Taco Mia HD *Azul Ranch Taco *Beef *Diced Onions *Loco Mystery Sauce *Diced Tomatoes *BlazeBerry Sauce *Diced Onions *Nacho Cheese Chips with Chile Serrano dip Unlockable toppings along with him *In Freezeria HD, he is unlocked with Purple Burple Syrup. *In Pastaria, he is unlocked with Bowtie. *In Donuteria, he is unlocked with Bearclaw Donut. *In Cheeseria, he is unlocked with Pretzel Bread. *In Bakeria, he is unlocked with Grape Jelly Cookies. *In Taco Mia HD, she is unlocked with Nacho Cheese Chips. Ranks to unlock him *Papa's Pancakeria: Rank 42 *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 57 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 57 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 34 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 46 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 67 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 66 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 53 *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 39 *Papa's Bakeria: Rank 50 *Papa's Taco Mia HD: Rank 59 Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! Foodini is saved in Sarge's Lair with the skill Crawl. In order to save him, you must find the Brown Onion holding a Foodini Balloon (who is unreachable). There is a small passageway underneath it. You must use Georgito/Yippy/Greg to save him. Crawl through the space and it will lead you to the next area. There will be a giant maze. Just keep going up to the highest tunnel. Crawl through and go down. Foodini's cage will be there, and you can free him. '''WEAPON: Balloon Whip SKILL: Glide (he glides with his balloons) Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! Foodini will be saved in Neapolitan Town. To save him, you must use someone with the skill Dash (Akari/Lisa/Pinch Hitwell/Alberto). Find the Mallow Men holding the Foodini Balloon (it is underground and unreachable). Go down the ladder and dash through the Cracker Blocks. You will reach his cage., but it is heavily guarded with doors. To open the door, you must find each of the hidden Cracker Blocks throughout the area (there are not in other areas) and Dash through them. Then jump on the buttons, which will open the 5 doors. Go back to his cage and free Foodini! WEAPON: Balloon Whip SKILL: Glide (he glides with his balloons) Stickers: Papa's Bakeria Earn all 3 stickers to get this outfit: Papa's Taco Mia HD Earn all 3 stickers to get this outfit: Trivia *If he is unlocked, and if you're playing Customer Cravings, he may appear in the game, with Foodini saying "What does Foodini crave?" Amusingly, this results in there being two Foodinis. *Papa's Cupcakeria is the first Gameria he isn't unlocked before Papa Louie, due to holiday reasons. He would usually be unlocked with a rank in previous Gamerias, but instead he is a random day customer in Cupcakeria. *He wears a red, yellow, and white suit in Donuteria during Big Top Carnival. *His Style B in Papa Louie 3 is his Big Top Carnival outfit. *In Papa Louie 2 and Papa Louie 3, when you get near his cage, there is always a baddie that holds his balloon. However this baddie cannot be killed, as it is trapped in a box. Order Tickets Foodini's_Pancakeria_Order.png|Foodini's Pancakeria Order Foodni Burgeria HD.png|Foodni's Burgeria HD order 2_papas_burgeria_to_go.jpg|Foodini's Burgeria To Go! Order Foodini_zps70d5283f.jpg|Foodini's Wingeria Order Foodini Hot Dog.png|Foodini's hot Doggeria order Foodini-order-Onionfest-Papa's Cupcakeria.png|Foodini's Cupcakeria order during Onionfest foodini freezeria.png|Foodini's Freezeria HD order Fooldini Donuteria.png|Foodini's Donuteria order during Big Top Canival. Foodini regular.png|Foodini's Donuteria regular order Foodini PTG.png|Foodini's Pizzeria To Go! order Foodini's Cheeseria order during Valentine's Day.png|Foodini's Cheeseria order during Valentine's Day Foodini's Cheeseria Order.png|Foodini's Cheeseria Order foodinicupcakeriatogo.jpg|Foodini's Cupcakeria To Go order during other holidays Foodini Sugar.png|Foodini's Cupcakeria HD order during Sugarplex Film Fest Foodini Normal.png|Foodini's Cupcakeria HD regular order Foodini Order- TMHD.png|Foodini's Taco Mia HD order Gallery Foodini perfect.png|Perfect in Wingeria! Foodini Unlocked.PNG|Foodini unlocked in Papa's Hot Doggeria! Foodini Friday Games.jpg|Foodini with his Friday Games! Perfect Breakfast for Foodini.png|Happy Foodini! Poor Foodini.png|Poor Foodini! Foodinitongue.jpg|Foodini is not pleased! Foodini1.jpg|Wanna PLAY? 42.jpg|Foodini Thumbs Up! Foodini playing Steak and Jake.png|Foodini is starting to rage in Steak and Jake Just saw this in Customer Cravings....png|Did you clone yourself, Foodini? Foodini Regular.jpg|Foodini in the Customer List without any stars! Perfect foodini.png|Perfect score on Foodini Perfect Cupcakes for Foodini.png|Foodini's perfect in Cupcakeria Perfect Cupcakes for Foodini 2.png|Foodini's perfect score during Onionfest Dont shoot.png|Foodini with a target on his face. FOODINI SE PREPARANDO PARA VOAR.png|CAUTION I'M PREPARING TO FLY ME. When Burgers Attack! - Foodini.jpg|Foodini's variable attires in Papa Louie 2. (Pastaria) Foodini as Star Customer.png|Foodini as a Star Customer Perfect Pasta for Foodini.png|Perfect Pasta! Foodini's Friday Games Icon.png|Foodini's Friday Games Icon Perfect Pasta for Foodini 2.png|Perfect Pasta for Foodini! Foodini Papa's Cupcakeria perfect.jpg|Well done, perfect! Foodini new outfit.png|New outfit in Big Top Carnival Foodini 1.jpg|Foodini during Big Top Carnival Donas_Perfectas_para_Foodini_y_Hacky_Zak.png|Perfect Donuts for Hacky Zak and Foodini to enjoy! 640px-Bandicam_2014-07-27_17-02-40-301.jpg|Perfect with Foodini! bandicam 2014-08-15 22-43-37-205.jpg|Foodini Gliding In Papa Louie 2 Angryfoodini.png|Foodini does not appreciate these "pancakes" �� Screen shot 2014-09-14 at 16.44.37.png|Alberto playing at Foodini's stand. (Donuteria) Foodini as a star customer during Big Top Carnival.png|Foodini as a star customer during Big Top Carnival! Foodini perfect 2.png|Foodini loves his perfect St Paddy's Day donuts! Foodini perfect 3.png|Foodini goes striped for a perfect score! Papa's Donuteria - Foodini Celebrating Big Top Carnival.png Wintergreenway1.jpg|Foodini in the sneak peak of When Sundaes Attack! Newyears2015.jpg|Happy New Year! With Foodini Live! A Cupcakeria 24.PNG|Raw cupcakes? What a shame. A Cupcakeria 8.PNG|That waiting score can only do so much to a customer. Two Foodinis.png|Two Foodinis are better than one! Foodini pl3.png|Foodini's outfits in Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! Easter 15 small.jpg|Time to break the easter egg! Cus.JPG|All characters in Papa Louie 3. July4th 2015b.jpg|Foodini in 4th of July poster 2015 Foodini_togo.jpg|Foodini showing minigames in Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Halloween2015.jpg|Foodini as Ice Cream. Xmasgames.jpg More Clear.png|You can see more clearly about his eyes Screenshot (112).png|Foodini ������ Foodini - Style B - Papa Bakeria.png|Foodini Style B in Papa's Bakeria Foodini Perfect Score (Bakeria).png|Foodini loves his pie! perfect for foodini.png|Foodini give the tip Foodini Great.png|Foodini feel great about his pancake,with his own background. Foodini's Hot dog order.png Fan Art Foodini.PNG|Foodini, By EightballPixels. Selfie.jpg|Foodini takes a selfie with Nevada Bellatrix_recolor.png|Mini draw made by Almei Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Pancakeria Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:F Characters